Haunted
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Lex has a hard life both at home and school, and his best friend is enduring the same. Feeling they only have each other, they run away together, but their past continues to haunt them wherever they go. Please R&R! Rated M for language/content.


**Summary: **AU. Lex has a hard life both at home and school, and his best friend is enduring the same. Feeling they only have each other, they run away together, but their past continues to haunt them wherever they go. Please R&R! Lex/OC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Smallville _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Okay, so I decided to make Lex a bit vulnerable in this, but also keep him as strong and brave as I can. This is my first ever _Smallville _fic and it won't follow any of the show's plotlines (that I know of).

I really, really, really hope you guys like this and please let me know if its worth continuing or just a waste of time!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Haunted  
**

**-One- **

He wouldn't cry. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. But it was hard not to, especially when his father was standing there calling him a pathetic excuse for a man. Lex was still a boy, only seventeen yet his father, Lionel had always expected more from him.

"You're a disgrace, Lex Luthor."

"Father..."

"Shut up and get to your room." Lionel spat, Lex just turning around and heading through the mansion to his room and locking the door.

His father probably didn't care what happened to him. No-one really cared about Lex Luthor. Well...apart from Allie Spencer. Allie was the only person who really ever spoke to Lex at school, apart from those who threw insults in his direction whenever he made his way down the corridors to class. To tell the truth, Allie only got the same treatment as he did, but they'd been friends since middle school, and now they were closer than ever before. She'd understand if he called her just to be able to talk to someone. She wasn't like everyone else; she didn't judge him or treat him like he meant nothing.

Allie Spencer was the most beautiful girl that Lex Luthor had ever had the fortune to meet. She was beautiful in every sense of the damn word and he couldn't help but notice how his stomach and heart fluttered whenever she hugged him, or whenever she dried his tears that sometimes he just couldn't hold it in anymore. She had these big, dark blue eyes that sparkled no matter what, full lips that looked so soft, Lex just wanted to kiss them, but he didn't dare to. Her hair reached her shoulder blades and curled around gently at the ends. It was a gorgeous shade of honey-blonde, a shade a lot of girls in school would kill for.

He called her on his cell phone, that sweet voice on the other end of the line enough to bring tears of relief to his eyes.

"Hey..."

_"Hi, Lex," _the sweet voice said, _"You okay?" _

"Um...not really..." He began, immediately feeling guilty for calling, "My dad...uh..."

_"Did he hurt you?" _Allie asked, sounding so concerned on the other end of the line it almost hurt Lex to listen to her.

"Only by words..." Lex said quietly, "Your step-dad hurt you tonight?"

There was a small silence.

_"Uh, no...no he didn't." _

"What did he do, Allie?"

_"Nothing!" _Allie replied, _"Just...pushed me that's all." _

"Bruises?"

_"None." _

Lex nodded and bit his lip.

"Y'know...I don't know if I can deal with this anymore...and I don't know how the hell you're dealing with it..."

He sighed, hearing a sniffle on the other end of the line. He'd broken through those walls Allie kept up so often and gotten to her, like he always tried to.

_"Lex...I wanna leave..." _

"So do I..."

_"But we can't...we have no-one...nothing...nowhere to run..." _

"I've got a car...I can drive...I've had money tucked away for three years...we could run away..."

_"And where would we go?" _Allie asked, _"Shit...Jack's coming...I'll talk later..." _

"Allie..." Lex breathed, "Allie Spencer, you stay on this line!"

_"I can't..." _Allie whispered, Lex gasping as a banging sound came through the phone, probably the damn thing clattering to the ground before he heard voices.

Allie was begging Jack not to hurt her, but then came the scream, her step-father's voice telling her to be a good girl and just do as he asked. Lex closed his eyes, unable to pull the phone away from his ear as he heard his best friend enduring what he suspected was beaten. He hoped and prayed his assumptions and suspicions were wrong, but the more he heard, the more he believed that indeed he was listening to Allie being beaten viciously by her fucking step-dad. It was wrong...so sickeningly wrong but no matter what he did, he couldn't stop listening.

His heart and stomach knotted in anguish when there was a small yelp, then nothing but Allie's sobs as the bedroom door was closed.

"Allie..." He said softly, suddenly calling his friend, "Allie! Allie, pick up the phone, please!"

There were whimpers as Allie made her way to the phone, answering it and sobbing quietly to her friend.

"I've got $1500 saved under my floorboards..." She whispered, "It isn't much but..."

"We're running?" He asked, Allie sobbing out a 'yes' in response, "Okay, pack everything you can, and I'll be with you in five minutes, okay? I'll pick you up from the end of the driveway."

Rash? Yes.

Stupid? A little.

Impossible? No.

They had to get out of there. Allie couldn't possibly stay in that place and both teenagers had so much going on in their heads they weren't sure really what they were going to do or where they were going to go. They had no idea. They were taking the biggest risks of their lives, making decisions that they should never, ever have had to make, yet they were and they wanted out. Lex packed everything he could, throwing his bags out of the window and onto the gravel driveway below, all seven of them. He grabbed his car keys, his cell phone, everything and he climbed out of the window, not leaving any indication of where he was going. He didn't want to be found.

He threw his bags into the dark blue SUV, speeding away towards Allie's house. The girl lived on a farm, quite close to Kent Farm and their families had been at war for a long time. The Kents were genuinely nice people...it was just the Spencers (all except Allie) being complete assholes about the whole thing. He saw a dark shape standing by the entrance to the half-mile long driveway, pulling up and discovering to his relief that it was Allie. However, her face was tainted with a black eye and a split lip, streaked with the fading tracks of tears which were still pooling in those beautiful eyes of hers.

Lex felt his heart jolt at the sight of those injuries and he jumped out of the SUV, pulling Allie straight into his arms and holding her close.

"You got everything?" He asked, earning a tearful nod and opening the backdoor for her to load her six bags into the back, "God, I'm so glad to see you, Allie."

"I'm glad to see you too, Lex..." Allie replied, "I'm sorry you had to hear..."

She trailed off and Lex grimaced, hugging her again before leading her to the passenger side of the car, the young woman climbing inside and fastening her seat belt whilst Lex climbed into the driver's side. They shared looks for a moment and Lex took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly and actually kissing it before smiling softly.

"Just you and me now, Allie." He whispered, "No-one else."

Allie smiled weakly and closed her eyes, tears falling from them.

"Thanks for being here, Lex."

Lex sighed and began to drive.

"Thanks for coming, Allie."

The pair rode in comfortable silence into the darkening night, the moon shining high above them as stars littered the sky in small sparkles.

What a beautiful night to start a new life on.

* * *

There wasn't another motel for eight miles and Lex just couldn't go any further. He pulled into a cluster of trees at the side of the road, turning off the engine and looking to Allie with tired eyes. It seemed he'd overestimated himself there. They reclined the front seats and then the back, creating a huge bed in the car before piling their bags up near the front seats, locking the car from the inside and sitting in silence for a moment.

"Y'know...parents are supposed to be proud of you...no matter what..." Lex muttered, "My father called me a pathetic excuse for a man tonight...and a disgrace..."

He huffed out a bitter laugh.

"Amazing when parents don't do their job right, huh?"

"Parents are supposed to love you and protect you, no matter what..." Allie added, a tear sliding down her face, "My step-father beat me tonight...and my mother did nothing about it."

She moved closer to Lex, the young man grabbing the blanket that rested not too far away from him and wrapping it around them both, the two curling up to each other and laying in silence.

"You're all I have..." Allie whispered, looking up at him tearfully, "You won't leave me, will you?"

"No..." Lex replied, "You're all I have too, y'know...it's just me and you..."

There was a moment of realisation, thick, heavy realisation that filled the air and both teenagers just looked at each other for the longest time. They moved closer, their lips almost touching before closing their eyes and sharing a kiss. It was tender, yet full of both teenagers' need, passion, trust, care and want; both of them sharing so many emotions it became overwhelming.

The kiss was broken and the teens looked at one another, Allie resting her head on Lex's shoulder and crying into his neck, Lex just holding her until they both fell asleep.

They prayed that now they could be happy, together and left in peace.

-TBC-

* * *

**Really hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
